What Could Happen?
by Allura
Summary: A concert, a cat, some mishaps and a huge surprise.


What Could Happen? (Part 1)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the digimon series or anything related to it. I'm not making money off of anything. All characters owned by who ever invented these guys. I have no money, don't sue me.  
  
Warning: According to FFRA, this is a rated PG-13 story due to it context. Please get parents permission before engaging in the following material if you are under the age of 13. Be advised that the author will not be responsible for anything that is to occur should you not heed this warning.  
  
Note: This story stems from snip bits in the "Telephone" series and follows "All in a Night." There will be references to these previous fan fics, that are also rated PG -13 due to context and was posted prior to the FFRA so all ratings are rather irrational in the previous posts. Thank you for taking the time to read this.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mat sat in the backroom slowly strumming the guitar with one hand while his mind wondered all over the place. The concert was in half an hour, the seats were sold out, and he should be thinking about the performance, not the anything else. Unfortunately, life decided that this would be the day that he find concentration on the upcoming concert to be a little difficult with everything else that is happening in his life.  
  
"Hey Matt, your brother's here to see you." Jay sat by the table in the far end of the room slowly beating a rhythm against the hapless telephone book that found its way to being a substitute drum since the real thing was set up on stage at the moment.  
  
Matt got up just as TK walked in. He had hoped to speak with the kid. After placing an urgent call to him shortly after three that afternoon, he had rushed to Madori's house for practice.   
  
"Hey, Matt." TK's eyes lit up like Christmas lights as he walked in through the door. "Look who I brought?"  
  
Matt stopped in his track when he realized that his brother probably hadn't gotten his message yet.   
  
Kari Kamiya waved shyly from her position behind TK's shoulders. Her brown eyes twinkled with delight as she looked about her with curiosity. It wasn't the first time she's been to one of Matt's concerts, but it was the first time she was there without her chaperon.  
  
"Kari? Did you come with Tai?" Matt asked rather puzzled since he knew that Tai was suppose to bring a certain young lady friend with him.  
  
"No," Kari said with a smile. "Tai spend all afternoon in the bathroom getting ready for his date with Sora." She grinned impishly. "I don't think he even knows I'm here."  
  
"Then how did you...." He stopped when the implications of her walking in behind TK set in. "I see."  
  
TK and Kari both blushed but either one denied nor confirm Matt's suspicions.   
  
Matt himself wasn't too sure what to think. He realized that the relationship between his brother and Tai's sister was not as simple as one might think, but he hadn't realized that it had gone that far. He could only hope that Tai understood. "Listen, does Tai know that...."  
  
Kari cut in gently. "TK volunteered to bring me since I didn't want to miss the concert and I also didn't want to be the third wheel to Tai's date."  
  
TK nodded but said nothing.  
  
"Okay," Matt nodded his understanding than motioned to TK. "Um....Kari, I need to talk to my brother alone for a moment."  
  
"Sure," Kari said and began to move outside. "Why don't I go wait outside?"  
  
"Thanks." TK nodded his appreciation and opened the door for her. "What is it, Matt?"  
  
Matt motioned for him to come closer into the corner. "Did you get my message?"  
  
TK's eyes look concerned. "Yeah, did something happen? Did Gabumon called?"  
  
Matt's eyes, so much like TK's, was filled with a rather odd mix of embarrassment and dread. "No, something else came up."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The words all came out in a rush. "I think Dad may be seeing someone."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Davis, would you stop checking the D-terminal?" Yolei complained as she, Davis, Ken and Cody sat down with Izzy, Joe and Mimi in the boxed seats Matt had gotten for them for the concert. "Nothing is going to happen while we're gone."  
  
"Yes, Davis," Izzy said wit a smile. He's not been to one of Matt's concerts yet but have heard great reviews. "You really should relax. Even heroes needs a day off every once in a while."  
  
Ken smiled indulgently and sat down on the chairs provided. He was glad to be included in all the festivities.   
  
Cody looked over and placed himself in the front since he was the shortest before unzipping his bag to pull Upamon out and settled on his lap. The others had made certain to bring their digimons to this. It was not fair to leave them out after all the hard work they've done.  
  
"Sit back and relax guys," Mimi said with a wink to a nervous Joe. "After all, what could happen?"  
  
To be continued.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**************************************************************************************  
  
What Could Happen? (Part2)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tai tugged the tie around his throat loose and cleared his throat. "Matt's band is said to have a new song coming out. They're producer is getting really excited. The sold out concerts are becoming a regularity and they can go big."  
  
"That's great!" Sora smiled and sat down in the box and looked about her. "I wonder if any of the others are here tonight."  
  
"Do you really think they'll miss a concert of this magnitude?"  
  
With a laugh, she sat back to relax and enjoy the evening. "I guess not. Matt's been so good to us for providing everyone seats for concerts."  
  
"He cares and it makes him feel good to have us around."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"We talked."  
  
Sora shook her head and laughed. "You know, when we all met at camp so many years ago, I don't think any of us would have guessed that we'd all become like a family. And you and Matt, wow, that's gotta be the biggest surprise of all. I can still remember a time when you guys fought like cats and dogs."  
  
Tai laughed at the memories. "I remember. But we were both hotheaded and too young."  
  
"Yeah, and now you guys are all grown up and best of friends." She gave him a smile that could have melted his heart. "It seems like a life time ago that we were so young and carefree."  
  
"Hey, at least now the new team is doing one hell of a job keeping the baddies away." Tai grinned. "Let's not worry about the digital world for one night and enjoy Matt's concert."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Nancy Takaishi dug through her jewelry box once again. It was missing, no doubt of that. She could not remember the last time she wore it but she knew that it had been around at least a week ago. But where could she have put it. She wanted to wear it tonight, on her date. With the boys out and her evening free, she was finally going to enjoy another night alone with him. She wanted to wear the darn piece but it was missing. With a sigh, she got up and pinned a crescent moon pendent on her dress and grabbed her purse. She didn't want to be late for her date. It was going to be a good night. She could feel it.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Look at all the screaming girls." Davis commented as he held Demiveemon still in his lap. It would not do for others to see the digimon wiggling around. "Demiveemon, stop moving or you're going back into the bag."  
  
"But I want some of that good smelling popcorn." Demiveemon complained.  
  
"Here," Mimi passed the huge tub of popcorn over. She had brought a huge bag of food for the evening and willingly shared with who ever wanted some. "Ken, you should try these new jelly beans. I brought them from New York."  
  
"Ummmm......" Ken looked stupidly at that bag of jelly beans that Mimi had thrust into his lap where Minomon was resting in. "Thank you."  
  
Mimi's eyes twinkled as she smiled. "You're welcome. My motto is to share everything and life would be wonderful."  
  
"That's a pretty dumb motto." Davis said has she fed the popcorn to Demiveemon as discreetly at possible.  
  
"Davis!" Yolei yelled and glared at him over her glasses. "Would you kindly keep you...."  
  
"Now, now." Joe soothed over. "There's no need to fight. I'm sure Davis didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"Yeah," Cody said as he pulled his fingers away before Upamon could eat them along with the candy bar he had been holding for him. "After all, Davis's mouth is usually faster than his brain."  
  
The others laughed as Davis looked at Cody blankly. "What does that mean?"  
  
That send up another round of laugher as they sat back to relax.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kari glanced around the back stage with interest. All the light and stereo systems were set up and placed into their right position to help bring out the best sound quality for the performance. It was almost show time and the backstage crews were busy checking and double-checking equipment and lighting, making sure everything was going to go smoothly for the concert. What an exciting world to be living in?  
  
"Kari!"  
  
Kari turned around her and looked for the voice. "Gatomon? Where are you?"  
  
"Up here."  
  
Looking up, Kari laughed as she saw Gatomon and Patamon balance on the overhead beams that ran the length of the entire stage. "You've got the best seats in the house."  
  
"You bet." Patamon said with is usual happy smile. "Where's TK?"  
  
"Talking to Matt." Kari lost her smile then and glanced back at the closed door. "I think something is happening."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gatomon asked as she leaped over a few rigging lines.   
  
"Matt seems distracted, worried." Kari commented as she leaned against the door. "He wanted to talk to TK in private."  
  
"It's probably family stuff." Patamon said quietly.   
  
"I guess." Kari smiled and looked up again. "You guys going to stay up there all night?"  
  
"Sure," Gatomon shrugged. "Why not? What could happen?"  
  
To be continued..........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**************************************************************************************  
  
What Could Happen? (Part 3)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The beeping of the digivice was not loud but insistent. Izzy glanced at it and frowned. He didn't want to miss the concert, but if something was happening in the digital world that needed attending to, he was sure Matt would understand.   
  
Reaching around, he pulled his laptop from his backpack.  
  
"Izzy! You promised." Mimi complained as she saw that the computer genius had that inferno contraption out again.   
  
"I'm sorry Mimi, but something is happening." He put up the beeping digivice for her to see. "I have to check it out."  
  
"Not in front of this many people." Yolei hissed as she saw that some of the crowd was glancing at them. "Izzy!"  
  
"Just let me check." Izzy said as he turned on the computer. "No one's going to know what I'm doing unless you guys blab it all over the place. Now let me concentrate. Hey, it's an E-mail from Gennai."  
  
"Oh no." Joe muttered as he sat back. Every time Gennai called, there was trouble. "Why now?'  
  
"There, there, Joe." Mimi patted him on the arm. "It'll all be over soon."  
  
"Are you making fun of me?" Joe asked rather stupidly.  
  
Mimi giggled and rolled her eyes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Matt, are you sure?" TK asked, he blue eyes wide with surprise and even a little concern.  
  
"Of course I'm not sure." Matt said as he turned back to his guitar. "I didn't exactly walk up to Dad and ask if he was dating again."  
  
"Then how did you..."  
  
"I found something." Matt muttered and glanced away.  
  
"What?" TK knew this was getting serious. Matt wasn't one to beat around the bush. "What did you find?"  
  
"I found a set of women's necklace under Dad bed."  
  
TK frowned. "What were you doing under Dad's bed?"  
  
"I was vacuuming." Matt said with a shrug. "I left it where it was so that he doesn't know that I know. But there's no doubt about it, he was entertaining a lady friend in his room, if you know what I mean."  
  
Swallowing a lump in his throat, TK nodded. "I guess this means that Mom and Dad aren't going to be...."  
  
"TK," Matt got and looked his brother in the eye. "You know that they've been separated for so long and..."  
  
"In know." He smiled. "I guess I just never really gave up hope."  
  
Matt's eyes was filled with concern. "That's you all right. All full of Hope."  
  
TK smiled in reaction. "Yeah." He sighed. "So, what did it look like?"  
  
"What did what look like?"  
  
"The necklace."  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Matt asked with concern.  
  
TK shrugged. "I wonder if Dad's dating a woman with good taste."  
  
"TK!" Matt admonished with laugher. "That's pretty......" He laughed again. "Okay, it was a strand of pink pearls with a heart shaped gold clasp."  
  
"Heart shape gold clasp?" TK frowned in reaction.  
  
"What's the matter?" Matt asked when TK failed to laugh the way he thought he would.  
  
"You said pink pearls right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" confused now.  
  
"Mom has a strand of pearl necklace just like that. Complete with a heart shaped gold clasp."  
  
Matt's eyes went wide with shock. "REALLY?!?!?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The door bell rang twice before Jim got there. "Hello." Breathless from his fun to the door.  
  
"Hello to you too." Glancing about. "Nice, it's cleaner than last time."  
  
"Matt got a chance to vacuum this morning before he left of concert practice." Jim said taking her coat and purse.   
  
"Jim," she said as she leaned against one of the chairs in the living room/dinning room. "Do you really think it's a good idea to keep this from the kids?"  
  
"Nancy," Jim said moving to stand in front of her. "I just don't want to get their hopes up."  
  
She smiled and leaned against him, loving the feel of his heartbeat beneath her ear. She had missed that. "I know, it's just all this sneaking around doesn't really sit well with me."  
  
"I know," Jim said closing his arm around his ex-wife. "But I just don't want the kids to feel disappointed if this doesn't work out for us."  
  
"I know," she sighed then smiled impishly, very much like her son. "I told TK that I had joined a pottery class. He keeps asking me to bring home my creations."  
  
He laughed. "I simply tell Matt that I'm working late. Since my job is a pain anyways, Matt swallows it easily. Our counseling sessions are going well, don't you think? Plus these dates aren't bad."  
  
"Yeah," she smiled mischievously. "I wonder if the kids will have another sleepover anytime soon. I could volunteer the house for them again."  
  
Jim laughed. "Yeah and Matt's got another concert in two weeks."  
  
"This is going to work. And then we'll tell them."  
  
"Yeah," He hugged her tight against him. "We'll do that. What could happen until then?"  
  
To be continue.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**************************************************************************************  
  
What Could Happen? (Part 4)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wow, that's loud?" Sora yelled over the din.   
  
"The instruments or the screaming girls?" Tai asked with a laugh as he winced with pain. The screeching noice from Matt's adoring fans was becoming rather painful. "I think I'll have to remember to bring a pair of ear plug next time."  
  
"To a concert?" Sora laughed as she too winced at an other round of screams. "Ouch, I wonder if it's going to get louder once the band stops tuning and actually start a song?"  
  
"You better believe it." Tai yelled back as he covered his ears. "I'm going to go completely deaf before this concert is over."  
  
Sora laughed in response, the twinkling happiness was well worth any pain Tai would have to endure this evening.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
TK sat down next to Kari but paid little attention to the loud screaming girls that were trying to leap over the from boxes to get to Matt and the band.   
  
"You okay, TK?" Kari asked with concern. She leaned over close to speak so she won't have to yell over the screams.  
  
"Yeah," he smiled in return and nodded his head. "I'm just thinking about things. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." She patted his hand. "I'm here if you need to talk."  
  
"Thanks," he said and looked over at the group two boxes away. "Oh no."  
  
"What is it?" Kari turned around and laughed. "Oh."  
  
"Man, if Davis stares at me any harder, I think he's going to fall over the sides of that box." TK said with a grin. "And those daggers in his eyes aren't too friendly either."  
  
"Don't worry TK," Kari laughed and leaned against him. "I'll protect you."  
  
They exchanged amusement looks and then laughed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"What is TO doing with Kari?" Davis said through clinched teeth.   
  
Mimi glanced over at the laughing pair. "Well, I'm going to guess that they can to see the concert. After all, TK is Matt's brother. And Kari and TK are....." She scratched over head over that one. "Well, they're friends."  
  
Yolei hid a smile and said nothing.   
  
"Well, I'm going to...." Davis began to get up.  
  
"No, you're not." Yolei said as she pulled Davis down back into his seat. "If I have to sit on you for the rest of the night, I'll do so. Now stay down and sit back. The concert is going to start soon."  
  
"But..."  
  
"The only butt I want to see if yours in that seat!" Yolei said determinedly. "Not another word."  
  
"Better listen to her," Ken said in a whisper. "She looks resolved enough to carry out her threat."  
  
Joe laughed. "Now there's something I'd pay good money to see."  
  
Cody laughed and said nothing. The others may not think him old enough to understand everything that's going on. But he knew a jealous fit when he sees one. Davis looked like he's about to turn green with envy. Glancing over at where the teammates sat, he noted that they did look rather cozy together.  
  
"Oh!" Mimi cooed clapping her hands together in excitement. "Matt's getting ready to talk."  
  
"Quiet everyone." Joe said as the whole audience settle down.  
  
"Hey guys," Izzy said suddenly looking up from his laptop. "Gennai says.....  
  
"Sh..........."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Patamon looked down from his position almost dead center of the stage. "I wonder if we should have asked the others to join us up here."  
  
Gatomon wrinkled her little nose. "They're too young. They'll probably make a mist....."  
  
"What is it?" Patamon asked before turning around.  
  
A black cat sat on one of the high beams with them. His green eyes gleamed in the darkened area and he was watching him with intent eyes. His sleek body was held perfectly still as he followed them with his steely eyes, like a predator stalking its prey.  
  
"Oh oh." Patamon didn't know what to do. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Do?" Gatomon said narrowing her eyes toward their unwanted company. "We are going to enjoy the concert. We got here first and we're not leaving."  
  
"Are you sure?" Patamon asked with interest as he looked back at the black cat.   
  
"Absolutely. What could happen?"  
  
To be continued........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**************************************************************************************  
  
What Could Happen? (part 5)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mat cleared this throat before stepping up to the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome." He waited until the screams downed down a little before trying again. "The band and I are so happy to see so many excited faces for the evening. We're going to try to rock this house and get your blood pumping."   
  
He nearly winced visibly at the screaming started again. "We're going to start things slow tonight. This song is called, "All for One," and the band has agreed to allow me to dedicate it to some people. This song is for the seven kids that I traveled with four years ago on an adventure of a lifetime. You know who are you guys, and you know what you mean to me. Thanks for everything."  
  
The crowd went wild while the TK, Kari, Sora Tai, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi smiled in reaction. They knew that Matt meant every word and it was in their hearts that they knew what they meant to each other.  
  
Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way  
  
I'll be the rock you can build on  
Be there when you're old, to have and to hold  
I'll be the wall that protects you  
From the wind and the rain  
From the hurt and pain.  
  
'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all  
When there's someone that should know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and one for all.  
  
I'll be there when you need me.  
When honor's at stake, this vow I will make  
We got everything and more than we had planned  
More than the rivers that run the land  
We've got it all in our hands  
Forever we will be.   
  
'Cause when it's all for one, it's one for all  
When there's someone that should know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and one for all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Mimi sniffed. "That's so beautiful."  
  
Joe smiled up at Matt who returned it.   
  
Izzy nodded with understanding.  
  
Sora felt the tears in her eyes.  
  
Kari's smile was misty as she remembered the Matt she knew four years ago. Arrogant, rebellious and still so wonderfully kind.  
  
Tai met Matt's eyes with understanding and trust. They're friendship would last forever.  
  
TK knew in his heart that they were together, forever. It was all for one and one for all. The digidestined forever.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Patamon eyed the cat with apprehension. "Gatomon, something is not quite right."  
  
Gatomon wiped the tears from he eyes. "That was such a beautiful song. Who knew the guys with the funny hair four years ago could write something so wonderful?"  
  
"Gatomon," Patamon kept his eyes on the advancing black cat. "Urg....... Gatomon!"  
  
The kitty turned just in time to hear the hiss and see the black cat leapt toward Patamon with claws extended. "Oh no you don't!"  
  
Gatomon was faster than most cats as she moved to intercept. Unfortunately for both Gatmon and the black, Patamon knew how to take care of himself. Flapping his winged ears, Patmon flew out of the unwelcome cat's ranged and took to the air. Gatomon and the black cat crashed together in a frenzy of claw and fur.  
  
The black cat meowed loudly as Gatomon's lightning claws scratch its face. It leapt back and fell against an extremely hot spotlight fixed to the high beam, knocking it out of it's holding. The cat meowed again, knocking the light back with its hind claws. This time, sending the spotlight over the edge of the high beam, to the stage below.  
  
Gatomon's head snapped down.   
  
Patamon's eyes went wide in disbelief.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kari spotted the fight from her position in the box. "TK?"  
  
TK's eyes followed hers upward toward the moving shadows above the stage. "Is that...."  
  
"Patamon and Gatomon with.....what is that?" Kari squinted her eyes to try to make out the black shape.  
  
"Are they being attacked?" TK's eyes went wide as he saw the tilting spotlight. "Oh my..."  
  
"Oh god!" Kari's mouth went wide.  
  
"MATT!" TK didn't think. He leapt on to the stage, much to the audiences' shock, and tackled his brother to the ground just as the spotlight crashed not two feet away from their legs. The very spot that Matt had been standing in.  
  
"MATT! MATT!! MATT!!!! MATT!!!!" The screaming fans had seen the whole thing.  
  
Eyes wide in disbelief, Matt sat up slowly. He glanced up at a pair of apologetic digimons then down at the broken spotlight again.  
  
"You okay?" TK asked as he too sat up slowly. "Matt?"  
  
The older brother blew out a deep breath. "What else can go wrong today?"  
  
TK sighed and shrugged. "I won't say that if I were you. The night's not over yet."  
  
Matt could only nod as security came rushing in.   
  
The end......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**************************************************************************************  
Okay guys, simply because you've asked for here. Here's another part of this series. It was thought out so it may be a little disjointed. :)  
  
Back By Popular Request - What Could Happen? (Part 6)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matt rubbed the alcohol into the scratch and winced in pain.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" TK asked as he put the bandage around his wrist. The stage though clear of any large debris was not as safe as it looked. Both him and Matt had gotten cuts from the less than smooth surface of the stage.  
  
"Yeah, just a scratch." Matt said as he winced again.  
  
"Here, let me." Kari said as she undid the bandage around TK's wrist. "That looks like it's going to bruise something awful by tomorrow."  
  
"It's just a little...."  
  
"Might be sprained," Joe said. "Judging by all the bruising around the joint area, I'd say you broke a couple of blood vessels in the fall. That thing will be purple come morning."  
  
Matt frown in concern. "Does he need a doctor to take a look at it?"  
  
"No, if it doesn't hurt him when he moves it, it's probably just bruised real bad." Joe said with a shrug. "Then again, what do I know?"  
  
"Great save." Tai commented as he leaned against the table in the dressing room. "I didn't even see it coming."  
  
All the digidestined had gathered around after security had escorted Matt and TK off the stage to check them out and to clean up the mess. The rest of the band were doing a little tuning as they waited to see if Matt will be well enough to continue to the concert. They could still hear the dim screaming of hundreds of concern female fans that were still waiting on word of their star and his brave little brother.  
  
"Where's Gatomon and Patamon?" Sora asked as she watched Matt's scratched up palms.   
  
"Probably taking care of their attacker," TK said as Kari finished securing the bandage. "I won't be surprised to hear from them any moment now.  
  
"Matt," Kari said as she began to put some of the first aid kit away. "Do you want me to help you bandage that up?" She smiled at him encouragingly.  
  
"Sure," Matt said holding out the roll of gauze toward her. Kari took it with a smile and began to exam his palm for the best location to start. "You always were real good that this nurse business. Every since Agumon."  
  
Kari smiled at the memory. "He was a good little patient."  
  
"And you were a very good nurse." Matt said teasingly. "Thanks." He moved his hand about and tested his fingers.  
  
"You're welcome." Kari said as the other waited for the verdict.  
  
Tai frowned at the stark whiteness of the bandage against Matt's tanned hands. "If you don't feel up to it...."  
  
"No, I'm good for the rest of the night. As long as we don't have another incident like that again. Thanks for the save little brother." Matt said as he stood up.  
  
"Any time." TK said with a smile. "But are you sure you can play with that hand?"  
  
"I only need fingers for the guitar and there's nothing wrong with my voice." Matt said as he moved toward the door. "Why don't you all go back to your seats? We'll begin again as soon as I talk to the stage manager."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good luck."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Nancy leaned against Jim as they sat back to watch the evening news. It was like this when they first got married. The quietness of the house to themselves, before the children came. They would have dinner together every night and then sit down to watch the fruits of his labor at the news station.   
  
"We just had a late breaking news. It would appear that there's been an accident tonight in the Teen Wolves' concert when a spotlight on the overhead beams of the stage nearly fell on top of first guitarist and lead singer, Matt Ishida. The timely save by Ishida's younger brother Takeru Takashi, who leapt on to the stage to knock older brother out of danger, kept the upcoming star from serious injuries. The latest news is that the band will wait for new from Ishida before deciding...wait, okay we have confirmation that Ishida has not been seriously injured and will be continuing the concert. We will now show you a recorded tape of what happened at the concert earlier."  
  
Jim and Nancy's eyes were wide and disbelieving as they watch the replay of what happened. The concert was in full swing as the crowds were wild in their cheers as Matt began his third song. Suddenly, TK appeared from the left side, leaping onto the stage and tackling Matt to the ground as the spotlight crashed only a few feet away from their legs. The sudden screaming of the fans did nothing to help as others leapt the stage and security milled into the confusion.   
  
"We'll now be showing you the scene close-up and in slow motion as this dramatic tale unfolds."   
  
Again the scene was played, this time centering on stage left with TK's graceful vault over the fence and upper stage area. His dash to get to Matt in time and their tangled limbs as they fell to the floor with the spotlight hiding their expressions as it came crashing down.   
  
"Oh my...." Nancy's fingernails dug into Jim's palms as they watched the horrifying scene again.   
  
"They're fine." Jim whispered over the lump in his throat. "See, they're getting up and being led away to for medical attention. They're fine, Nancy. Just fine."  
  
"Yes," she nodded trying to reassure herself as they played the scene over and over against on the news. "They're okay. They've fought demons and digital monsters, why won't they be okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Jim said with a sudden grin. "Boy, sounds like they're having an exciting evening."  
  
She gave a sudden and nervous laugh before leaning her head against his broad shoulder. "Oh, what else could happen tonight?"  
  
Jim leaned over and grinned. "Well....now that you mentioned it....."  
  
To be continued......  
**************************************************************************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What Could Happen? (Part 7)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The screaming girls went wilder when TK and Kari came back and took their seats. Some of them reached into the box to touch him.  
  
"You were so brave."  
  
"You were wonderful."  
  
"How did you know what to do?"  
  
"Oh, thank you so much for saving Matt."  
  
"Is he really your brother?"  
  
"You're so wonderful. Thank you."  
  
"You're so cute."  
  
TK merely smiled shyly and looked away without answering as Kari frowned at the screaming girls in irritation. "They sound like they've never seen a selfless act in their life."  
  
He shrugged and said nothing.  
  
"Hey, are you going to go home with Matt later?"  
  
"What do you mean?" TK asked through the din of all the admiration.  
  
"Matt shouldn't go home alone. After all, who knows what could happen?"  
  
"Hum....I guess you're right. I'll come back for him after I walk you home later."  
  
"You don't have to walk me home. I can..."  
  
"Interrupt your brother's date?" he asked with a grin.  
  
Kari laughed. "Okay, maybe not. But you should..."  
  
"Don't worry, we're all headed in the same direction anyways." TK said and reached over to pat her hand. "I'm not going to abandon you."  
  
Kari blushed and said nothing. She felt wonderful.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Matt drummed his fingers against the side of the guitar trying to work loose some of the bandages so he could move easier. Everything was set up for him to begin again.  
  
"You sure you can play?" Jay asked twirling his drum sticks in his hand. "Look this concert isn't that important, we can call it off."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Madori said as he poured water down his throat. Being backup singer meant that he was going to be singing for the rest of the concert as well. "We need this concert to sign the contract with that studio."  
  
"We're not going to be much of a band if Matt can't play." Jay argued.  
  
"Guys, relax." Matt said calming thing down between this rather hot-tempered friends. He was sometimes amazed that he was the serene one in the group. "I'm fine. It's just a couple of scratches."  
  
"You sure?" Jay asked again as they got ready to go on.  
  
"Yeah," Matt said swinging the shoulder strap on . "Hey, you guys mind if I dedicate another song?"  
  
"Some girl?" Derek asked grinning like a cat that just swallowed the canary. If Derek hadn't been such a excellent keyboard player, Matt would have swore he joined the band simply for the hordes of admiring girls.  
  
"No, moron. My brother." Matt said with a roll of his eyes at the other guys.   
  
"Oh sure, go for it." Jay said.  
  
"Yeah," Derek grabbed the second guitar knowing he would need it for the fifth set. "Thank him for us too."  
  
"He's a good kid." Madori said rather surprised at himself. Madori was one of those that never gave a compliment, which only shows Matt how much respect the guy had for TK.  
  
"Thanks guys. Now let's get started."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Where'd he go?" Gatomon asked as she and Patamon made their way around the backstage chasing their nemesis  
  
"I can't see him." Patamon said as he took to higher ground. "All this darkness is making I hard for me to see the black cat."  
  
"Ohhh......" Gatomon heard the screaming girls again. "The concert about to start again but I want that cat! How dare he..."  
  
"Come on," Patamon said grabbing hold of Gatomon's gloved paws. "We better get back on to the rafters if we want to catch the rest of the concert, he's probably long gone by now."  
  
"I guess." Reluctantly, Gatomon allowed herself to be carried off by Patamon. "But if I ever see him again...."  
  
"I know, I know." Patamon murmured then concentrated on not dropping them both.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Tai, relax." Sora admonished. "Nothing is going to happen."  
  
"That's what we thought before." Tai said with a rather knowing look.  
  
"Look the crisis is over and ...."  
  
"What is TK doing holding my sister's hand?" Tai said as he spotted the young couple back in their box. "In fact, what is TK doing with my sister at all?"  
  
"TAI!" Sora said exasperated by him now. "Will you leave those two alone?"  
  
"I'm Kari's brother. I'm suppose to act all protective and...."  
  
"Tai Kamiya, you leave them alone. We both know that TK is a gentleman and would never do anything to hurt Kari."  
  
"TK is a guy."  
  
"And you're point is?"  
  
"I'm a guy. I know how boys think."  
  
Sora rolled her eyes and grabbed Tai's hand for his attention. "Tai, TK is not you. And he's not going to do anything to Kari. We're in the middle of a huge concert. What could possibly happen?"  
  
To be continued......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**************************************************************************************  
What Could Happen? (Part 8)  
Rated PG-13 by FFRA standards.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Okay," Matt said as he fingered his guitar and waited for the scream crowd to settle down. "Going on with our concert, this next song is going to be dedicated to my little brother, who may have just saved my life." The screaming started again as the girls all clammered to thank TK. "Here's to you, little bro. This song is called "Light of Hope."  
  
Matt winked at TK as the band counted off the beats.  
  
TK groaned and blushed ten shades of red as Kari looked at him questioningly. "Don't ask. I didn't write the darn thing."  
  
Kari nodded and said nothing. The title hit just a little too close to home.  
  
I sit here on my bed......  
I wonder where you are.......  
Waiting for me, touching my hand, feeling my breath  
On your fingers.....  
  
I pray for silent tears.....  
I hope beyond my dreams.....  
I can almost see your face, your smile, your laughing eyes  
Looking at me with all the love I can bare......  
  
You are my light, my hope, my heart.  
You are the everything that I dream of.  
You are strength, the light, the prayers.  
You are the very light of hope.  
  
I could sit forever......  
Just holding you in my arms....  
I can just lay back and care for you.  
I can forever be happy too....  
  
You are my light, my hope, my heart.  
You are the everything that I dream of.  
You are strength, the light, the prayers.  
You are the very light of hope.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mimi giggled as she glanced over at the box that held TK and Kari. "Leave it to Matt to pull off the ultimate coup."  
  
"What do you mean?" Davis asked confused.  
  
"That's so beautiful." Yolei said wiping tears from her eyes.   
  
Ken looked over at TK and Kari then back toward Mimi. "Do you think Matt wrote it for them?"  
  
"For who?" Davis demanded knowing that something was up but not quite understanding what.  
  
Mimi nodded ignoring the other boy. "Yeah, it's a good bet that he did. Matt was also so protective for TK and unlike most brothers, those two are the best of friends. TK may not want to realize it, but he's a lot more obvious about his feelings than he suspects."  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
Cody looked from one to the other. "You mean Light and Hope is really referring to TK and Kari?"  
  
Joe nodded. "Yeah, who else?"  
  
"But that would mean...." Cody knew it but didn't say it. Davis still looked confused and he didn't really want to set the goggle wearing boy off right now. The concert was too nice for that.  
  
"What are you guys all talking about?" Davis demanded again.  
  
"Just that that song was very nice." Cody said diplomatically.  
  
Yolei on the other hand wasn't so nice. "And how Matt wrote it for TK and Kari?"  
  
"Huh?" Davis's brows wrinkled in concentration. "Why would Matt write a song for the two of them?  
  
"Because he could see what everyone including a blind man can see!" Yolei explained in a heated temper.  
  
"Blind men could see?" Davis asked clearly not following the track of the conversation. "But then that would mean that they aren't blind anymore."  
  
Yolei threw up her hand in defeat and slumped down in her chair.   
  
The others laughed and shook their head in amusement over this ridiculous conversation.  
  
Izzy laughed and relaxed back into his chair. For once in his life, he's going to ignore everything else but what's at hand. Gennai's e-mail can wait til morning. Besides, with everyone here and having fun, what could happen?  
  
To be continued......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What Could Happen? (Part 9)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Look it's that cat again!" Gatomon said as she pointed down toward the stage.   
  
Patamon followed one claw toward the right wing of the stage. The big black cat sat at the end with his glittering green eyes looking up at them. "He looks mad."  
  
"Not as mad as I am once I get my paws on him." Gatomon said as she bounded over the beams toward the wire rigging. "I'm going to teach that cat who's the top feline in his part of town. And it's not him."  
  
"Let's just let him." Patamon said he flew along side the feline. "We don't want to put Matt and his band in danger again."  
  
"That was an accident." Gatomon said as she took hold of some thick fiber cables. "This time, I'm going to make sure he doesn't go anywhere near the lights."  
  
"Gatomon," Patamon said in his most pleading voice. "I don't think this is a good idea."  
  
"Relax," Gatomon winked as she leapt off the final four feet. "What could go wrong?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kari's hand snaked slowly from her lap to TK's. She held his hand as the duet Matt was sing with a girl from another made echoed through the now near silent concert hall as the Matt's female fans watched with vivid eyes wishing they were on stage.   
  
Time slows down as I hold you hand,  
It stands still as we gaze into each other's eye.  
We never let the world intrude upon  
The moments we cherish together.  
  
TK smiled as he squeezed Kari's hand, never taking his eyes off the upper stage lights. He was not about to let his guard down until this concert was over. But it didn't mean he didn't enjoy this close contact with Kari.  
  
We stand at the edge of forever,  
Gazing at the stars above.  
We never now what is to come next,  
But we know we'll be together.  
  
Sora smiled and sighed with satisfaction. She was finally enjoying a free night with Tai.  
  
Glancing over at the boy, she noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to the stage at all. Instead, he was watching his sister with obviously concerned eyes.  
  
"Let is go." Sora whispered irately.  
  
"In can't." Tai said as he watched Kari's hand linked with the boys. Their finger's interwined and the girl's head coming to rest on the boy's shoulder.   
  
Giving up, Sora rolled her eyes and watched that the stage.  
  
Time for us to stand here and wait.  
Time for our lives to intertwine.  
Time is all we need for each other.  
Time is the key to our lives.  
  
Mimi smiled and tapped her foot to the rhythm of the song. The night would be perfect if only Davis would stop scowling at TK and Kari.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nancy stacked her hands on top of one another and rested her chin on them. "I think we should seriously think about talking to the boys. This can't go one indefinitely."  
  
Jim put his hands behind his head and regarded his ex-wife with half opened eyes. "Yeah, I know." He was sprawled over his bed and relaxed from.......an evening at home.  
  
She smiled and nodded her head. "What time is it?"  
  
"Still early." Jim said glancing at the glowing clock beside his bed. "Matt's concert won't be over for at least another two hours. Then he's got to clean up and pack up."  
  
Nancy frowned. "TK would be home around that time. He's probably going to take Kari home first."  
  
"What?" Jim's eyes narrowed. "What's this about Kari?"  
  
Twinkling eyes regarded him with amusement. "He took Kari to the concert cause Tai had a date."  
  
Jim sighed and shook his head. "Kids are growing up too quickly."  
  
"Tell me about it." She to get up but was stalled by A strong around around her waist.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I thought that...."  
  
"Not yet." He grinned and pulled her back. "The night is still young."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Come back here." Gatomon growled as she chased down the cat behind stage. It was relatively empty and they had the free run of the place.  
  
The black cat hissed and tried to scratch her again as it bound about of the range of her claws.   
  
"Gatomon!" Patamon said from his position above them. "Don't you think that...."  
  
"Be quiet, I'm trying to catch this pain in the ....." She gasped as the cat too a leapt from the side and try to reach the side speakers. "No, not there."  
  
"Oh no," Patamon muttered as he watched in disbelief again.  
  
The cat's aim was off and he ran headlong into the side of the subwoofer knocking I from the speakers, which toppled the boxes on top. The crashing boxes scared the cat enough to send it screeching on stage.  
  
"What the...." Jay said as he covered his ear from the horrible vibrating screeching of the speakers as the subwoofers landed facing them causing a static echoing that had everyone cringing with pain.   
  
The howling cat's sensitive ears could stand the noise and so he shrieked in pain and shot off toward Derek's head, causing the second guitarist to drop his instrument and fend his face from the sharp claws flying at his face.  
  
Madori jumped out of the way as another set of speakers came crashing down hear him causing another round of loud magnetic screeching to vibrate through the concert call. The audience watched the chaos in horror as they tried to over their ears with their hands against the foul noise.   
  
Derek was finally about to rid himself of the unwanted feline burden, stood there watching the concert stage in disbelief. And even as he did so, the speakers exploded into flames.   
  
The audience screamed in terror as security again rushed in too late to help. They tried to put out the fire while Matt stood there center stage with his head in his hand.   
  
"You okay, Bro?" TK asked from beneath the stage, Kari's hand still tucked in his.  
  
Matt peeked through his fingers at him and laughed pitifully. "Black cats at my concert. What else could happen?"  
  
To be continued........  
  
**************************************************************************************  
What Could Happen? (Part 10-end)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What's the damage?" Matt asked as he put his guitar away.  
  
"Two subwoofers, three mage speakers, and four spots." Jay said with a grin. "We should have quit while we were ahead last time around."  
  
Matt nodded with agreement. "Audience gone?"  
  
"Just your friends outside now."  
  
"Thanks." Matt said as Jay nodded his good-bye and ushered the digidestined in. "Some night, huh?"  
  
"Oh man," Tai groaned. "I can't believe your concert got interrupted twice in one night."  
  
"By the same cat!" Gatomon said in a pout.  
  
Patamon had a silly grin on and settled on his usual position on TK's hat. "At least we chased him away."  
  
"Yeah but not before he ruined everything." Gatomon complained.  
  
"What was going on anyways?" Matt asked as he grabbed the music sheets from the table.   
  
"The black cat was giving Patamon the evil eye." The feline explained as she groomed herself. "He was being just plain mean."  
  
"I don't know why he didn't like me." Patamon said with a slight frown. "I didn't do anything to him."  
  
"Could be because of Gatomon.' Joe suggested.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It is mating season, he is tom and she is a feline in a way. The cat probably just thought you were a rival." Joe said nonchalantly.  
  
"A rival in what?" Patamon said as Gatomon blushed.  
  
"Nothing." The little kitty said not wanting to get into it with her young rookie friend. "Sorry about the mess, Matt."  
  
"Forget it." Matt said as he grabbed the rest of the stuff. "I just want to go home and forget about this whole night."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." TK agreed. "Hey, I'm going to walk Kari home and come home with you, okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Matt said as they made they way out.   
  
"I can walk Kari home!" Davis volunteered enthusiastically.   
  
Tai shook his head. As much as he didn't like the idea of his sister dating, he rather it be TK then Davis. "TK brought her, TK takes her home."  
  
Sora smiled approvingly. "Well, let's hope nothing else happens tonight."  
  
Matt sighed and shook his head. "At this point, nothing could surprise me anymore."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tai walked Sora to the door of her mother's flower shop. The apartment upstairs was where Sora lived but he didn't think it was appropriate for him to go that far.  
  
"I had a good time night." Sora said with a shy smile.  
  
"All that fireworks without the danger." Tai smiled.   
  
Sora laughed. "I still can't believe what happened. So much for normal lives."  
  
"Hey, we're digidestined, who wants normal?"  
  
She laughed again then leaned over and planted a demure kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for a really good time Tai. I'll see in school." With that, she fled up the stairs blushing furiously.  
  
Tai stood there stunned. Then a goofy smile bloomed on his face and he practically floated home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey guys," Izzy said as he slowed his steps. "I'm going to take off first. Joe, can you take Mimi back to her hotel?"  
  
"Sure," Joe said with a slight frown. "Where are you going? You live this way, remember?"  
  
"Yeah.....uh......I forgot that I've still got Yolei's bus ticket. She's going to want that." Izzy hedged.   
  
"Couldn't you give it to her tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, but....." Izzy glanced at Mimi for help.  
  
Mimi giggled and whacked Joe lightly on the arm. "He wants a minute alone with her you silly."   
  
"Oh," Joe said still confused. "But I thought that Ken...."  
  
"Joe!" Mimi said exasperated. "Leave it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Izzy grinned and winked at Mimi before taking off.  
  
Mimi shook her head at Joe's denseness and linked her arms around the taller boy's as they made their way toward the hotel she was staying. "Alone at last."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kari glanced over at Matt hoping to catch the older boy's eye. When Matt finally turned she gave him a silent signal to back off. He grinned and pointed to a bench outside of Kari's building. She nodded her thanks.  
  
TK walked her to the elevator and held it for her. "Well, good night."  
  
"TK?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I had a really good time." She said with her usual sweet smile. "We should do it again sometime."  
  
"Yeah, and this time without the black cat."  
  
She giggled and glanced over to see Matt turn his back on them. Taking advantage of the momentary privacy, she leaved over and kissed TK solidly on the mouth. "Good-night. Sleep well." The elevator door closed on TK's startled face.  
  
TK stood there facing the closed door for a full minute allowing his mind to catch up to the rest of him. He blinked several times and muttered, "I'm suppose to sleep after that?"  
  
"TK? Ready to go?" Matt grinned at TK's stupefied look. "Oh lord, I'm glad Kari can't see that blank look on your face. She would think she's in love with an idiot. Or worse yet, Davis."  
  
"Shut up!" TK said pushing his brother lightly.  
  
Matt laughed and they made small talk as they made their way back to Matt and their father's apartment. The conversation turned to the Dad's recent social activities.  
  
"You really think I should ask him?" Matt looked apprehensive at the thought of talking to his father about the delicate issue of the older man's sex life.  
  
"How else are you going to know what's really going on?" TK asked reasonably.  
  
"I don't know." Matt said as he searched for his keys. "Do I really have any rights to ask him?"  
  
"Of course you do, he's our dad." TK said taking the guitar from Matt.   
  
Jamming his key into the lock, Matt shook his head. "Well, he's supposed to be home tonight. If he's inside, what to talk to him together?"  
  
TK grinned. "You just don't want to do this, do you?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
TK laughed. "Okay, if he's in, we'll talk to him together."  
  
"Good." Matt said pushing the door open.  
  
"Hey you cleaned up!" TK said as he sat the instrument down.   
  
"Yeah, this morning." He grabbed a soda from the frig.   
  
TK looked around the small kitchenette. "Looks like Dad's not here."  
  
"Bedroom." Matt muttered around a mouth full of liquid.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Bedroom light is on." Matt said as he moved toward it.  
  
"Oh, okay." TK sighed and followed. It was too much to ask for him not be at home when TK didn't want him to be.  
  
As his usual habit, Matt didn't bother knocking before opening his father's door. TK and Matt stood in the doorway dumb-found as their mother screamed and pulled the blanket over her head while their father looked as if he'd just seen a ghost. Without a word, Matt slowly pulled the door closed.  
  
Turning to face his brother, Matt shook his head and sighed. "That does it, now I've seen everything."  
  
TK shook his head. "Well at least nothing else could happen."  
  
The end.......  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Omnia Vincit Amor  
Love Conquers All  



End file.
